


k'Leshya Vale

by Fabrisse



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: After Storm Breaking, Hertasi, Talking, The Way to Haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: They break their journey at the Vale.  Karal gets help coping with his role and his blindness





	k'Leshya Vale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



> Mindspeech is italicized as it is in the original books.

‘Firecats,’ Karal thought. ‘They can never leave well enough alone.’

 _:Hmm?:_ Altra stretched and took in his surroundings. _:What are you grumbling about?:_

"I don't like looking over the hindquarters of a horse," Karal said.

_:No more do I!:_

"But even that is better than your sleeping or worse waking up. Do you know how much you move your head around when you stretch?"

_:Then I'll warn you when I open my eyes. If it comes to it, I'll sever the bond in sleep and restart it when I'm truly awake.: ___

____

Karal turned in the saddle and laid a hand on his head. "It's mostly fatigue, Altra. Unlike cats, who can sleep anywhere, horseback, or even the day after horseback, is not conducive to sleep for humans." He felt Altra purr against his back as they lapsed into companionable silence.

It had taken several weeks for him to be well enough to leave Urtho’s Tower. He’d been given a gentle mare who’d been trained by the Shin’a’in. It wasn’t the easy distance eating canter of a Companion -- and at that thought a twinge of grief for Florian hit him anew -- but it was a gait he could handle without being able to see the world. 

He’d heard stories of how those who lost a sense gained other abilities, sharper hearing or more sensitive fingertips, but so far, he felt the same. He was learning to tell time by where he could feel the sun, not as sharp as a candlemark, but helpful in a general sense. But as they left the Dhorisha plains and started toward Haven, all Karal could think was that he couldn’t do as he’d been trained -- research, write, draw -- and he wondered how that loss would change his relationship to his friends, his duties, and even to the Sunlord. 

***  
They expected only to stay a night, maybe two, at k’Leshya Vale. However, the long ride had taken its toll on Sejanes in particular, and it was elected -- and communicated by teleson -- that they break their journey for a fortnight in the Vale. 

The nights had still been cool crossing the vast Dhorisha plain, but inside the vale, the warmth lasted well into evening. The scents of the flowers were lusher, less spicy than those on the plain, and the faint damp against his skin told Karal that this was truly somewhere different. 

The magic to create the mini vale and ekele shared by Firesong and An’desha amazed Karal when he first encountered it, but seeing a full vale with so many ekeles through Altra’s eyes overwhelmed him.

While they were there, interspersed with the soothing baths, beautiful music, and healthful sleep, Tarrn asked both Karal and Sejanes specific questions about their journeys and background to enhance his chronicles and improve his readers’ -- and hearers’ -- understanding of the men who had worked to prevent larger disasters from destroying their lands, perhaps their world.

Most of the time, Karal was happy to answer questions. With Altra’s help he drew kitten-paw plant to help them understand why it had been one of the decisive factors, at least in his own mind, about the regularity of the circles. The young of all the many sapient species in the vale came and listened, but when Tarrn asked about Ulric, his life, services, and death, Karal asked that they take up the subject at a different time in greater privacy.

Lyam sought him out soon after in the guest ekele he shared with Sejanes. It was one of the few that didn’t rise up the great trees as steps were not friendly to the blind or the weary aged.

“Karal, my friend, you know Tarrn meant no harm in his questions?”

“Of course,” Karal said, “But Ulric…”

Altra spoke to their minds _:Karal and I both feel loss -- and guilt that we couldn’t save him. Ulric was a good man when goodness was difficult.:_

“Yes,” Karal said. “I’ll answer any question that Tarrn has, if I can, but…”

“Not in front of an audience,” Lyam finished.

“That’s it.”

Lyam said, “I will let Tarrn know. Possibly he could come to you here tomorrow so the temptations for the children to come and listen won’t be so great.”

“If it’s possible for him, I’d like that. Just let me know what I should have on hand for snacks and drinks. I see how often he needs to refresh himself.”

Lyam grinned. “I’ll let my kin know there’s a need. You’ll have plenty of good things to eat for humans, kyree, hertasi, perhaps even cats.”

Altra’s eyes narrowed and he swished his tail mischievously. _:If they omit cats, I may just see if lizards are as tasty as they look.:_ He seemed gratified by Lyam's chuckle.

“I’m sure cat dishes will outnumber all others with that incentive,” Lyam said. He turned to Karal. “I have another question, my fellow secretary. How well will you be able to perform your duties, even with your cat by your side?”

Karal turned away from the hertasi’s voice and blinked back a few tears. Finally, he said, “Not well. That drawing of kitten’s paw was difficult and still not _right_. I can see the fine hand you write through Altra’s eyes -- even read it if I know the language -- but I can no longer copy it, even with the handy rulings you made me for signatures and such.”

“I may be able to find a solution which would benefit you and benefit my family. My niece Prylan is as good a scribe as I know. Her drawings are better than mine, though I allow that I still have a better knack for the felicitous word. While we hertasi don’t really make distinctions between the sexes -- other than the ones biology has dictated -- the fact is her spirit is one for adventure and travel. It’s not forbidden for female scribes, but it’s uncommon enough that it’s causing ructions in the family.”

Karal said, “And if she were to help me as my secretary, then she’d have at least some of the travel she craves while in a mostly safe environment.”

Altra spoke for his mind alone. _:I see how it hurts you Karal not to be able to provide the things you always have for Solaris and others. Why not see if this Prylan suits?:_

“Altra thinks it’s a good idea. So do I, but I have some reservations. She’ll be alone of her kind. The Dyelhi represented your folk at Valdemar’s court.”

Lyam said, “That’s the other thing. Prylan has found a mate. He doesn’t want her to change. He’d stay behind if asked, but as much as we aren’t designed for cold climates, his spirit wanders, too. Colam has pestered me about whether he could design better garments for you. His talents lie in design and building whether a small dam for a stream or a better sleeve for a garment. If you take Prylan as your scribe, he could go as your -- what’s that Valdemaran word?”

“Valet?”

“Yes. Colam could be your valet.”

“You said he could design a dam?” Kyril asked.

“I can show you some of his work.”

“Tomorrow, after we meet with Master Tarrn?”

Lyam’s face split into a grin. “Definitely. My family has asked if you would join us for our evening meal one night before you go. You could meet Prylan and Colam and then eat with us? It would be an honor.”

Karal reached his hand out to Lyam and grasped his paw. “The honor would be all mine.”

***  
When Sejanes came back a little later, Karal asked him to talk.

“Of course, young priest. Though we’ll have enough of each other’s company on the way back to Valdemar.”

“Those nets don’t allow much conversation,” Karal said, “but at least the final part of our journey should be quite brief.”

“Yes, thank heaven the Shin’a’in are meeting people at the border for our horses. Much longer in the saddle and my skull would have been able to converse directly with my tailbone.”

Karal chuckled. “I wanted to ask you a question and perhaps your advice.”

“Woo her… or him… that’s always my advice.”

“No, not that kind of advice.” He could feel his own blush. “At least, not until I get back to court.”

“Fair enough, young man. So what’s the big question?”

“You mentioned a spell for learning languages. Can only mages use it? Or could you cast it on someone else?”

“Yourself?” Sejanes asked.

“Perhaps, at a later point, but I admit that I’ve quite enjoyed learning the older forms of Karsite on my own and even my Valdemaran language lessons were quite pleasant, once I got over my fear of Alberich. No, Lyam has suggested a relative of his as a potential secretary for me, since I won’t be able to do some of the offices myself -- at least not to the level I’d like.”

“An hertasi then?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know.” Sejanes leaned back on the comfortable divan and contemplated the ceiling. “I know I could probably set it on you. I’ve never done it with a channel, but anyone who has even a small spark of magic can handle the spell without any repercussions worse than a mild headache. I have never tried it on a non-human. The hertasi were originally created by magic, so it might be possible, but I would want to consult with other mages first, see if there were adaptations to make it safer.”

“Then when I meet her tomorrow I will ask which languages she already knows and whether she has a knack for learning them.”

“I gave Lyam some basic words of the Empire’s formal tongue. There are many dialects and many other spoken languages, but it’s the merchant and court tongue that would be the most useful for outlanders.”

Karal smiled. “I’ve begun to work on a simple Karsite glossary for him, myself. Has he convinced Master Levy to do the same for Valdemaran?”

“I don’t know, but if he hasn’t, I’ll suggest it to Levy. Communication can only help.” He stretched. “I’m for bed, young friend. If you haven’t enjoyed a time in the hot pool today, you should take it now while it’s quiet.”

“I shall, Sejanes.”

***  
Karal’s time with Tarrn was grave. He remembered happy times with Ulric, the times of wonder and change as he rode through Valdemar for the first time, but recalling happiness deepened the sense of loss. Lyam took careful notes and, with Karal and Tarrn’s permission, Prylan was present, too, making her own notes.

When the time ended, Lyam approached him. “I know you grieve, but it seems your Ulric lived a life full of fascination and joy amongst all the intrigue and sorrow.”

“He did,” Karal said. “It’s more… The artist who killed him -- who tried to kill me -- left a beautiful portrait. I know I can see it through Altra’s eyes, but it will never feel the same again. I can’t explain it. It’s just different seeing through another’s eyes.”

Prylan came up to them. “I overheard. It makes sense. Height, if nothing else, would change from you to your lovely cat.”

 _:I like her.:_ Altra said.

“Your vanity likes her.” Karal chuckled the worst of his sadness past. “Now where is Colam? He was going to show me a dam, I believe?”

“A wheel, really, it allows some things to be done without magic,” Prylan said. “I took my notes in my own shorthand, but I can have them ready for you tomorrow. They’ll be in Valdemaran, for now. I’ve been learning it.”

“And Karsite? Would you be willing to learn it, for speaking mostly. I can read it with Altra’s help, and I don’t want my skills to entirely atrophy. Do you learn languages easily?”

“More readily than I do,” Lyam said, “and I’m considered a quick study.”

She thought for a moment. “Colam and I have learned Valdemaran together, reading and writing. I’m sure we have accents when we speak it.”

Karal said, “So do I.”

“Shin’a’in has similarities with my mother tongue. I didn’t find it at all difficult.”

“We have a few more days in the vale. Would you be willing to take some basic lessons from Sejanes in the Empire’s tongue? It would give me an idea of your facility and, while I’ve taught myself quite a bit, it would be good for you to have more formal training.”

“Does that mean…?”

“Not yet. I want to see your notes and Colam’s wheel and speak with Master Sejanes about your ease with his language. Also, could you draw a couple of things for me? Pick an ekele I haven’t seen, draw it, and then take me around and see if I can pick out the correct one from your drawing.”

“Of course. Colam does more precise drawings than I do, but to make you tell Foxwind’s ekele from Summerdawn’s is certainly within my skills.”

Karal smiled. “I’m glad you are confident. Let’s see if it matches your abilities.”

***  
Master Levy found Karal early the next morning tossing small stones into a pool. 

Karal smiled up at him and said, “It seems unreal that doing something not much different from this helped us find solutions to the Mage storms.”

“Simple things often lead to solutions. They can only do so in a mind that is primed and ready.”

Karal nodded.

“Lyam found me. They have an excellent start at a Valdemaran dictionary, but, since they learned it from Elspeth mostly, it was shockingly devoid of mathematical and technical terms.”

“I take it you’re helping to remedy that?”

Master Levy said, “I am with the help of that young Colam you introduced me to. He’s quite brilliant. I think, if she’ll accept him, he can help Natoli refine her work into practicality.”

“That would be good. I can’t imagine Natoli not accepting him.”

“Personalities don’t always blend smoothly, especially when they’re too alike.” Master Levy looked at him closely. “You seem abstracted.”

“Prylan’s drawing was excellent. She missed some nuance in her notes, but I think that had more to do with how well Lyam and I know each other -- and how new Valdemaran is to her -- than any fault of hers.”

“Then it sounds like you’ll have new companions to accompany us to Haven.”

Karal sighed. “Is it fair to them? Darkwind will be back soon and the gryphons are there, but the society will be very different. As much as Prylan might long to travel, the reality could overwhelm them.”

“Did it overwhelm you, young priest?”

“More nearly than you know.”

Master Levy eased back to lean against a tree. “The inventiveness of these hertasi has been a revelation. If you think Colam or someone else could recommend others to come, we could see about making arrangements. Exchanges between the vale and Haven so our students will learn different ways of approaching problems. Perhaps a scheme for all the allies to learn from each other.”

“That would ease my mind at least a bit. I’m certainly going to pass on making Colam my valet. His talents can be better used elsewhere.”

“Then perhaps,” Master Levy seemed thoughtful, “perhaps that’s part of the solution. Invite someone else with a yen to see new skies, another couple even, to help you with your clothing and other services that might be needed by a blind ambassador. I’ll see if Colam can recommend at least two other people, one more mathematically inclined than I am, to come along with us. Their community would be small, but it would help with the problems you’ve identified.”

“I need to talk to Silverfox,” Karal said. “He’ll know the best way to broach the question. I’ll offer Prylan a year as my secretary. If she doesn’t like it, she’ll be free to return home without stigma.”

“And if she likes it -- and you work well together -- she may become Lyam to your Tarrn.”

***  
It took another call to Haven and another week of planning to be ready to leave the vale. Fortunately, the people in charge of getting the horses back to Haven had left the week before, so Karal’s mare would be available once they returned. 

Three pairs of gryphons were flying to Haven. One pair would rest for a week and then request entry to Iftel. One pair had been appointed ambassadors to Karse, which had taken a detailed conversation with Solaris, who readily approved, and, apparently, a direct communication from the Sunlord to the Council to settle. The final pair would be ambassadors to Tremane's Hardorn. 

Each pair had a carry net with one human and three hertasi. Prylan and Colam had been married -- they’d even asked Karal for a benediction and would be accompanying him along with Colam’s older brother, a mathematician of some renown. With Master Sejanes was an older scholar who would copy all the communications the allies had exchanged to bring back and add to Tarrn’s chronicle. (Tarrn had promised Karal a visit in Haven after his current notes were in order and ready to share.) 

The other five were artisans who wanted to learn new techniques. One would do the measured drawings for Colam and his brother. An older married couple had decided to offer themselves as Karal’s body servants, and they had already come up with a better tool for him to sign his name or write brief notes in his own hand. The final hertasi intended to join the ambassadors to Iftel and learn new ways to help gryphons.

Altra looked around the groups as they figured out the best ways to keep warm in the carry nets. _:This was well done, Karal.:_ he said as his head turned slowly, letting Karal gather the information he needed.

“I believe several of the fabrics being used for warmth are intended for my summer wardrobe. Sunan and Lenlip were asking so many questions about which colors and jewels could be considered appropriate sun colors. They are not going to leave me in red or black.”

_:If it means you won’t have to wear all that heavy gold plate that bends your back like an old man five times your age, I am in favor. Honestly, I think Solaris will welcome the hertasi to Karse if they can make her look impressive without weighing her down like an anchor hangs around her neck.:_

Karal nodded. “It would also help distinguish the new order, the new time for Vkandis and his people, from the times of fires and demons.” He hesitated for a moment, and tried to speak to Altra’s mind. _:Do you think I did right? Accepting Solaris invitation to remain in Valdemar? That I should be the ambassador? And bringing all these new people to Haven, and…:_

 _:No need to shout,:_ Altra said. _:I can hear you. And to answer your questions, I think your instincts are excellent and your abilities are being refined. You’ll be a good ambassador because you took Lyam’s request seriously, because you always choose to communicate. Keep that and you’ll never go far wrong.:_ He bumped his head against Karal’s hand and purred when his ears were scratched.

Lyam and his fiancee, Jylen, approached Karal and he leaned down and hugged them both. “I’ll come when Tarrn does,” Lyam said.

“We both will,” Jylen said with a smile.

The lead gryphon said, “Wwweee arrre rrready. It iss gooddd to leave beforrre we lose the wwwarrrmest sssun.”

Karal and Altra joined their hertasi in the net, cuddled close together with a fine blanket -- a gift from Silverfox and Firesong -- draped over all of them. A short run and two beats of the gryphons’ huge wings and they were in the air, on their way to Haven.


End file.
